Seeing Is Believing
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: -"Why didn't I know about this?"- What Wally doesn't know would fill many books. Companion to Sugar Spun Summer. -Usual pairings. Yippee-


_'Why did I agree to this?' _The blonde teen scuffed his shoe in the dirt, making a face at the duck that dared come close to him as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A cheerful humming reached his ears and he glanced in the direction of the voice. _'Oh yeah. That's why.'_

Round pellets slipped from between her fingers as she trotted to him, a wide smile alight on her features. "Here ya go, Wally!" she chirped, pouring half of the food into his unwilling palms, hastily pulled from his pockets seconds before. He grimaced, but she didn't notice, too preoccupied with a white swan that had swum near. As she ooh'd and aah'd over the bird, he flung the gritty bits behind him, wincing as they made a hushed pattering sound and hoping that she hadn't heard. Unfortunately, Kuki had.

She turned back around and eyed him suspiciously. He smiled brightly and made his eyes go round, trying to become a portrait of innocence and naivety. She didn't buy it and placed her hands on her hips, a groomed eyebrow rising toward the heavens.

"You did not just do what I think you just did."

He shrugged. "Do what?" he asked, blinking in false confusion. His 'Who, me?' expression seemed to work and she gestured that he come closer, pointing at the swan that still circled in the water, befuddled as to why its food supply had ceased. He complied.

"Pretty bird," he said indifferently. She nodded, but he didn't see.

"I think it likes you. Maybe you should get to know one another better."

Before he could question her, a slim shoulder was shoved roughly into his back and he tumbled into the pond, face-first. The water fowl squawked indignantly and paddled away, ruffling its feathers importantly. He flipped himself around, gasping and shaking his head to clear it. On the shore, Kuki was laughing, one hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle her giggles, but her shaking shoulders told him how amused she was.

"Wha' the crud did ya do that for?" Wally asked, pushing the soaked blonde locks from his eyes. Kuki crossed her arms at him, not showing a bit of remorse as she recovered from her snickering.

There was laughing that echoed around them, faint and dying, but still there. It definitely didn't come from the petite girl in front of him, but he'd worry about the disembodied chuckles later.

"You were gonna let the duckies starve!"

He gaped at her, trying to stand up in the muck and grime. "You're crazy, ya know that?" He muttered, stalking toward her and shivering involuntarily. She held out her hands to him and for a moment, he considered dragging her into the depths as well, but brushed the thought off. He wasn't _that _mean.

As he flopped down on the shore and pulled his shoes off, Kuki looked to the hills around them and squinted into the fading sunlight. "Is that Hoagie?" she asked as he poured water from his sneaker onto the ground. He whipped his head around to see where she was pointing and emerald optics focused on his best friend atop a nearby hillside, pinning someone underneath him.

"Yeah, what's 'e…" his voice trailed off as he saw his best friend yanked down suddenly by a mocha-skinned hand.

"They're either making out, or she's threatening him," Kuki said, standing on tiptoe and holding a hand up to shade her eyes. "Nope, definitely making out. About time, too." She spun around, intent on buying more duck food from the bait shack up the lane, and his voice rang out behind her, shocked and confused as he jumped up to walk with her.

"Wha' do ya mean, 'about time'? Since when does Abby like 'im like that? And why are they even here? Tell me!"

She huffed and stopped to glare at him playfully. "Well, if you weren't so wrapped up in being Mr. Tough Guy, you'd know these things. Nigel obviously sent them to spy on us. And Abby's liked him since forever. C'mon Wally, keep up!" she knocked lightly against his forehead with a pale fist that he pushed away with a bashful smile.

She grinned at him mischievously and he knew she was planning something. "What're ya smilin' about now?" She waved him off flippantly and continued her trek to the bait shop.

"Blackmail opportunity." Her casual tone made him stop and look at her strangely. "What?"

* * *

_Who can't write worth spit? Jess can't write worth spit! A companion piece to Sugar Spun Summer, requested by CallMeButLove. Are ya happy now?_

_Ack. So OOC. Forgive me please. Review?_

_Love always,_

_Jess  
_


End file.
